Love Beyond Fate
by ReSessimoure101
Summary: Set Post Anime. 3 years after Dark sealed Krad and Himself inside the Black Wings, a girl appears and releases them once again. Who is this girl? And whats her connection to Dark and Krad? DarkxOc Kradx?
1. Prologue

Hey you guys! Ok, so this is my first fanfic (well, at least that I've put up) so please tell me what you think, any type of criticism is ok, as long as you don't rant about stupid stuff like about the pairings. I hope you guys will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. (Because if I did, it would have more Dark and Krad fights. And a better ending in the anime.)

Summary: Takes place 3 years after the anime. Dark and Krad are released from the Black Wings once again by a mysterious girl. Who is this girl? And how does she connect with Dark and Krad?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a dark and silent night, so quiet that time seemed to have stopped. A girl with long, knee-length silver hair walked through the newly built park, towards the Central Art Museum. The girl walked to the back of the museum to a spot in the wall that to an untrained eye, would look like just an ordinary dark brick, but for those who knew what they were looking for, it was something completely different. The girl pushed the brick in and the wall next to it opened and revealed a staircase leading down into the depths of the ground. The girl walked down the stairs, which wound their way down until they came to a stop at the entrance to a large open room. In the center of the room, was the Hikari family's greatest and worst creation, **The Black Wings**. When the girl reached the bottom of the steps, she walked up to the artwork and walked around it until she found a place on the gigantic statue that had a black feather crossed on top of a white feather.

"_Dark_..." The girl whispered, putting her hand on top of the feathers and closing her eyes. A pair of silver wings appeared on her back. She spread them out wide and a silver feather appeared on her in the hand that was on the other two feathers. She then used her other arm to brace that arm. She focused her energy on the feather and whispered, "_Release!" _

Large beams of light shot out from the girl's hand and two orbs shot out of **the Black Wings**, one was White, which the girl completely ignored. The other was black and the girl ran other to it as it began to form into the shape of a human with large black wings.

"_Dark!" _She yelled as she ran to the boy's side.

Dark opened his amethyst eyes and brushed some of his violet hair away from his perfect face. He looked at the girl that was now sitting next to him. "_Selene... is that you?" _He asked.

The girl smiled and threw her arms around his necked. "_Oh Dark! Of course its me! I've missed you so much!"_

Dark went to hold her as well, but found that he was starting to disappear. _"Selene..."_

Selene looked at him and realized what was happening. A tear formed in her eye. _"You have to go to him, don't you?"_

Dark nodded. _"Yeah, I do." _He reached up and stroked a piece of her hair before lifting himself up enough to place a small kiss on her lips. He then disappeared

Selene felt that she was grasping air, she lowered her arms and let her tears flow down her face and stain her white dress. She then stood up and wiped her eyes.

/Don't worry Selene, we know where he is going to be so don't be sad.

/_You're right Annie./ _Selene told the voice in her head. And with that, Selene walked back the way she came, disappearing into the night.

End

So? what do you think? Give me some reviews. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. He's Back!

Konichiwa Minna-san! Thank you for the reviews, they really made me feel good about writing this story. I had been thinking about writing this story for a while, but I was afraid people wouldn't like it, so its great to know that you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own D., because if I did, the anime would have been way longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 1

He's Back!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke sighed as he put his books into his bag so he could go home. It had been 3 years since Dark had sealed himself and Krad inside of _**the Black Wings,**_ and things had gone almost completely back to how they had been before Dark had come into his life, but the memory of him was left behind with everyone still talking about him, wondering if and when he would come back.

"Mr. Daisuke!" A voice called from outside the window.

Daisuke turned to see Towa outside the window looking a bit distressed. Daisuke was glad that Satoshi, Riku, and her twin sister Risa were the only ones left in the class room.

"Whats the matter Towa? Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked. He knew his mother would only send Towa when something serious was going on.

"Mr. Daisuke, you must hurry home right away! Its very important that you get there as soon as you can!" Towa said urgently.

"What is it Towa?!" Daisuke almost yelled.

"It-It-Its...Its Dark!" Towa said so that only Daisuke could hear.

Daisuke grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to Riku before jumping out the window. They had been on the third floor, so when Daisuke landed on the ground, people stopped and looked at him, but he didn't care and he took off running at full speed towards his house. Even though Dark was gone, Daisuke had still kept on training, hoping that one day, Dark would return.

When Daisuke got to his house, he ran inside and meeting no traps, went into the main room where Argentine was. Argentine pointed at the cellar and Daisuke nodded, running down the steps, Argentine, Towa, and Wiz close behind.

"Daisuke!" His mother, Emiko, said, wrapping her son in a tight hug.

"Mom, whats the matter? Towa said something about Dark? Is everything alright?" Daisuke asked.

His grandfather looked at him. "It seems that someone has broken the seal that we had placed on _**the Black Wings **_and released both Dark and Krad."

"What? So does that mean..." Daisuke said before a familiar wave of heat overflow him. Daisuke looked down at himself and saw that he was normal. /Dark? Is that you?/

_/Yeah Daisuke, its me, its been a while, Huh?/ _Dark told him.

/It sure has, its been three years./ Daisuke agreed.

"Daisuke, what happened?" His mother asked, her face full of concern for her son.

Daisuke looked up at his mother and smiled. "Nothing much, Dark's back, thats all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so what did you think? I know that its a short chapter, but I promise that they are going to start getting longer soon. So please, review some more so that I'll be encouraged to write some more.


	3. Female Phantom Theif?

Hey Minna-san! Welcome! This is Chapter 2 of my first fanfiction (Published), Love Beyond Fate. I hope you all enjoy. And thanks to Rach Ratty for her wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own D., because if I did, Krad would be in there more and Dark would have his own body in the end. (And Selene would be in there to!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 2

Female Phantom Thief?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke sighed as he walked home from school. It had been a very long day and he was worn out from everything that had happened.

/_Whats got you so bummed out Daisuke?/_ Dark asked laughing at him from inside his head.

/Riku is mad because you're back./ Daisuke told him. He sighed again and hung his head.

Dark laughed some more. /_Riku never did like me very much did she?/_

/Yeah, she absolutely hated you. But Risa did./ Daisuke pointed out with a frown. /You really hurt her you know. She still hasn't quite gotten over it yet. But you should have seen the look on her face when she found out that you and I shared a body, It was funny./

_/Don't remind me about Risa right now, I still have to find a way to apologize to her about dumping her so fast./_ Dark groaned. /_But you're right, I wish I could have seen it./_

Daisuke laughed. He looked up and saw that he was almost home. Tn front of his house, his grandfather stood talking to a girl with long, mid-back blond hair. As he got closer, his grandfather turned and looked at him.

"Daisuke, good, your home. There is someone here I want you to meet." He gestured to the girl who had turned to look at him as well. "This is Annie Tuskimi, she is a distant relative of ours who will be staying with us for a while. She will also be assisting you and Dark from now on."

"How?" Daisuke asked. He noticed that the girl was slightly shorter than him and had dark, midnight-blue eyes. But beyond that, she didn't look like she had been trained to help a phantom thief like Dark, or any thief for that matter.

The girl smirked. "Why don't you ask Dark? He should know how." She crossed her arms.

Daisuke looked at her, puzzled by what she said. /Dark?/

_/*sweatdrops* heh, _ _I guess I should have mentioned this before, but Krad and I aren't the only Hikari creation that can bond with a tamer. There is... one more. This girl must be her tamer./ _Dark told him, cowering into the corner of his mind.

/You are just now mentioning this?! That information could have come in handy back when it was just you and me!/ Daisuke had a shocked expression on his face and his jaw had dropped open. Annie burst out laughing, bending over and holding her knees, trying to stop. Daisuke looked at her and she finally was able to stop enough to where she could talk.

"Sorry, its just that I thought if was hilarious that Dark didn't tell you about his partner in crime." She said, rolling her eyes with that last part.

Daisuke's grandfather laughed. "I think that Dark is just getting old and forgetful like me."

/_I AM NOT GETTING OLD!/_ Dark yelled, causing Daisuke to have to cover his ears.

"Dark did not like that old comment grandpa." Daisuke said with a frown, his ears were still ringing from when Dark yelled.

Annie burst out laughing once again. When she finally stopped, she looked around, making sure no one was around. "Maybe we should go inside before people start to stare at us like we're crazy or something." She suggested.

Both Daisuke and his grandfather agreed. The three of them walked inside and went into the living room. Emiko was in the kitchen making tea when they walked in. Upon hearing the door opened, Emiko turned to look at them. When she saw Annie, she ran to give her a hug. "Oh my goodness! Annie! Its been so long! How is your father? Is your grandmother well?" She squealed.

Annie hugged her back. "Its good to see you too aunt Emiko, everyone is just fine and my dad say to tell you that he says hi." She smiled up at the older woman.

Emiko let her go and led her into the room so she could sit down on the couch. "You must be tired, you traveled a long way to get here didn't you? I was just finishing up making some tea, would you like some?"

Annie nodded and sat down. "That would be great. Thank you."

Emiko nodded and smiled before going back into the kitchen to finish the tea.

Daisuke went and sat down in a chair across from Annie. "So Annie, can you please explain to me about this whole thing you were talking about?"

Annie nodded. "Well, lets see, where to begin..." She pondered for a minute. "Well, as you already know, _**The Black Wings**_ are known as the Hikari family's greatest and worst creation." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, about 10 years after it was created, one member of the of the family created a piece called _**The Silver Wings of Love**_ which, like Dark and Krad, could bond with a tamer and reacted with their DNA." Annie paused as Emiko handed her a cup of tea and then sat next to her. "They called her Selene."

Daisuke stared at her for a minute before asking, "Does Selene's DNA react the same way as Dark's then?" he asked.

Annie shook her head. "No, Selene's DNA reacts when we want it to, but it also can respond if I get embarrassed, which is not very often." She explained.

"Lucky." Daisuke mumbled with a sigh. Annie laughed.

"And speaking of Dark and Selene, Daisuke, tonight, you and Dark have a job to do." Emiko told them with a smile.

"Ah man, this sucks." Daisuke groaned.

/_At least you'll get to see the famous Selene in action, and believe me, its worth watching_/ Dark told him, and Daisuke could tell that he was smirking.

"The press is going to have a complete field day when they see Selene." Emiko said with a smile.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Its been almost one hundred years since Selene last appeared." Daichi told him.

~*~*~*~*~

Later

~*~*~*~*~

"_**Dark!" **_Selene said, glomping the thief.

"_Selene, let go of me! I'm trying to get dressed!" _Dark said, trying to put on his shirt.

"_**But Dark, I've missed you so much! You could be a little bit nicer to me you know." **_Selene pouted. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Dark sighed and finished getting dressed. He then turned around to see Selene as she walked around a corner. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"_I've missed you to Selene." _He whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Selene turned and wrapped her arms around Darks waist. She was a full foot shorter than Dark and her Silver hair flowed down her back. "_**Thank you."**_ She whispered.

"_No problem, now how about we go show the cops what we phantom thieves are known for?" _Dark grinned.

"_**Works for me." **_She told him.

Ok you guys, what do you think about this chapter. Goo? Bad? Tell me what you think.


	4. Return of the Famous Phantom Thief Duo

ReSessimoure101: Hey you guys, sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, there has been a lot of drama in my life right now and it the end of the school year and all that so I've had to study a lot for exams. I hope that I'll be able to post more chapters once school is over, so there is something to look forward to.

Annie: Well at least you should post chapters that are longer, that might help.

ReSessimoure101: * Stares* Where did you come from?

Annie: Inside your head

Selene: Yeah, we are your inner selves!

ReSessimoure101: You guys are weird. Now Dark, do the Disclaimer!

Dark: ReSessimoure101 does not own D.N. Angel, though if she did, Selene would be real and I would get my own body!

ReSessimoure101: Now on with the Chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 3

The Return of the Famous Phantom Thief Duo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We are standing outside the local art museum, awaiting the arrival of the famous phantom thieves, Dark and Selene. Many remember Dark from 3 years ago before he disappeared. Phantom Selene, whom has not been seen for about 100 years, is said to appear tonight, reuniting the thieving duo after all this time. How will the police approach this challenge? We will find out tonight." A reporter said into a camera. Lights were everywhere, filling the night sky with bright, blinding beams, all waiting for Dark and Selene. "We have been informed that their target is the 'Lucifer's Eye' a large ruby necklace that was created almost 1000 years ago by an unknown artist. The piece was recently donated to the art museum by.."

~*~*~*~

Satoshi stood inside of the museum, watching a panel of video cameras, waiting for Dark and Selene to arrive. Guards were placed around the whole perimeter of the building and every entrance and window was blocked off. It was one of the best defenses the police had thought of, though Satoshi was very determined to catch Dark and Selene, and added a few things of his own.

~*~*~*~

Selene laughed when she saw the lights, _**"They make this to easy, its almost disappointing. Is this the best they've got?"**_

Dark smirked, _"Yeah, thats easy for you to say, you just have to distract the guards while I sneak in and get the artwork." _Dark said, rolling his eyes.

Selene shot him a quick glare, _**"Fine, then how about this time, we race to see who can get it first?" **_She suggested with a smirk.

Dark shrugged, _"Why not? Sounds like fun." _He said.

/Dark! What are you thinking?!/ Daisuke yelled at him.

_/I'm thinking that this is is going to be easy./_ Dark told him.

/Whatever./ Daisuke mumbled.

/Hey Selene, lets show them just what we girls can do, shall we?/ Annie told Selene, pumped up and ready to get this show on.

/Just what I was thinking Annie./ Selene smirked and took off towards the museum, using her 10 foot wingspan to its full advantage.

Dark took off towards the museum after her, but Selene was way to fast. She got there and all the lights turned towards her, but the light reflected off her hair and wings just blinded the police officers on the ground and she swooped down and blew a kiss to them before disappearing onto the roof. There she found that there were at least 50 guards waiting for her.

"Well, isn't this quite a welcome party." She teased, She landed on the middle of the roof and let her wings disappear. They all came charging at her at the same time. Selene sighed as she ducted and dodged their attacks. /_**This is way too, they could make this more of a challenge./**_

Their was a large uproar came from down below and the guards were all distracted by the sudden noise and ran over to the edge of the rooftop.

/Selene! Thats probably Dark, we need to hurry!/ Annie told her.

_**/I know that Annie, you don't have to remind me, and calm down, I've got a plan./ **_Selene told her.

/It had better be a good one. Now hurry up!/ Annie mumbled.

Selene ignored her and snuck past the guards and into the building.

~*~*~*~

Satoshi smirked as he watched Selene slip past the guards. "Not bad Selene, not bad at all, but lets see how well you can handle my traps I've set for you." He then turned to watch the screen that showed Dark.

~*~*~*~

Dark flew straight towards the museum, trying to stay out of the way of the light, but the police were on alert after Selene had appeared, and so as soon as he came into sight, lights flashed right into his eyes and blinded him. He tried to shade his eyes and get out of the way of the lights, but they just followed him wherever he went. "_Damn."_ He hissed. Dark aimed himself at one of the large windows that made up the front of the museum. He crashed through the window and landed with a roll, his wings disappearing as he went.

The guards that had been guarding the window were startled when Dark landed in front of them. They went after him, but Dark knocked them both out before he ran towards the center of the museum, where the 'Lucifer's Eye' was being kept.

~*~*~*~

Riku and Risa stood outside the museum, away from the crowd. They had watched as Selene flew by and then disappeared onto the rooftop and then when Dark flew into the window. They had come mainly because Risa wanted to see Dark (Again!) but also because Riku wanted to make sure that Daisuke was alright, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Who was that girl with the silver wings? She was beautiful." Risa asked.

Riku stared at where Selene had disappeared onto the rooftop. "She is the phantom thief Selene, Dark's partner in crime that has not been around for almost 100 years and is said to be the only reason Dark has never been caught. It was also rumored that they are also lovers."

Risa stared at her sister with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

Riku shrugged and looked at Risa, "I found it out when I was looking through some of grandma Rika's stuff. Apparently, Dark told her all about Selene and then she wrote it all down in her journal so that she wouldn't forget it. You should read it sometime, you can learn a lot more about Dark from it."

Risa stared at her sister with wide eyes before turning to look at the museum again.

~*~*~*~

Selene ran down a random hallway, hoping that it led towards the center of the museum.

/You don't know where you're going, do you?/ Annie asked with a sigh.

_**/I have no clue, actually, do you?/**_ Selene asked with a sweatdrop.

Annie sighed again. /Take the next left./

Selene nodded and ran faster. When she went to turn the corner though, she saw a red light and stopped fast, hiding behind the corner. _**"Motion detecting dart guns, heat sensing laser beams, and weight sensitive floor tiles, great, this will be fun." **_She grinned.

/You think you can get through it?/ Annie asked.

_**/Yeah, its an easy trick, but it requires complete and total concentration, so I need to be able to focus, it has to be timed perfectly or else we are going to end up like toast./**_ Selene replied. She was glad Emiko had made her wear a short black skirt and a tight, long-sleeved shirt. She quickly calculated her path and then set into action. She moved through the hallway, being careful to avoid the darts and lasers, while also keeping off the floor. She finally reached the end of the hall and turned around the corner. When she reached the end of that hall, she emerged inside if the center if the building. In the center of the room, Dark was leaning against a glass case, the 'Lucifer's Eye' dangling from his figures.

"_What took you so long?" _He asked with a smirk.

Selene walked up to him. _**"I got a little distracted."**_

Dark chuckled. _"Well, I win." _He said. He pushed himself off of the case and bent down to look at her in the eye.

Selene just outed and crossed her arms. _**"Shut up."**_

Dark lifted her shin and kissed her softly on the lips. _"Sorry. Come on, lets get out of here."_

Selene nodded and followed Dark out towards the brother window that Dark had come in from. They both flew out of the window and over the crowd. Selene waved and smiled at the cameras that turned towards her as she went by.

Dark heard a familiar voice coming from down below. He looked down and saw Risa and Riku standing around the corner of the museum, away from the commotion. Dark sighed.

/You might as well get this over over with./ Daisuke told him.

_/I know, I'm going./ _Dark said before flying down to where the twins stood, Selene following right behind him. _""Hey Risa, Riku, its been a while." _He said as he landed right in front of them.

Riku gave a small nod while Risa gave a shy smile.

Selene landed a few feet behind Dark, looking at Risa and Riku.

Dark looked back at her. _"Hey Selene, this Risa and Riku Harada. They're friends of Daisuke's." _ He told her.

Selene looked at both of the girls, first Risa and then Riku, she looked at Riku for a moment before speaking. _**"You're Daisuke's girlfriend, aren't you?"**_

Riku's eyes widened, "How did you-" but Selene's smile cut her off.

"_**I can just tell." **_Selene told her before turning back to Dark. **_"We should get going before the police start looking for us. It was nice to meet you Riku... Risa."_**

Dark nodded and followed her as she took off. Selene turned back and waved goodbye to the girls before flying off into the night, Dark flying right behind her.

Dark stared at Selene as she flew ahead of him. After a few minutes, he started to get worried because she had not said anything. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Selene.

"_**You know Dark, I might have not been around for a hundred years, but I am not blind." **_She told him, not even turning to look at him.

"_Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?" _Dark asked, confused by her statement.

"_**I saw the way that girl, Risa, looked at you. She really likes you, and I can tell that something went on between you two." **_Selene told him, her voice dripping with anger, though she did not allow her voice to get above a normal level.

Dark looked at her. _"It wasn't anything serious, she just has a crush on me and I just went along with it for a while and then told her I couldn't be with her and-" _He stopped when he saw Selene stop right in front of him.

Selene turned around and slapped Dark across the face... hard. _**"Dark, you baka!You shouldn't mess with a girl's emotions like that!" **_Selene yelled at him.

Dark lifted a hand to his cheek, which was turning bright red. He stared at her as she glared at him. He had never seen Selene get this angry except for one time. He decided not to follow that thought and instead continued to stare at Selene.

Selene glared at him for a long time until she finally turned around and flew off as fast as she could. Dark stared at her retreating form until she disappeared before following after her.

Selene flew as fast as she could towards Daisuke's house, but at the last second, she decided to fly over it and continued until she reached the windmills on top of the large cliff on the outside of town. As she landed on the cliff, she turned back into Annie.

/Whats the matter Sel? You never get that ma./ Annie said, sitting on the edge of the cliff.

_**/Dark is just being a complete and utter pain in the neck. Sorry about coming all the way out here and then changing back, but I just couldn't face them right now./ **_Selene told her.

/Its okay Sel, I'll be fine, I can walk back./ Annie told her, looking at the stars. She then turned and started walking down the hill. She walked slowly through town, enjoying the warm night air. When the Niwa's house came into view, Annie smiled. She wondered if they were waiting for her. She walked inside and could hear yelling from the other room. Annie laughed. /Looks like Dark's in trouble./

_**/Good, he needs to get yelled at./ **_Selene said, pouting.

Annie smiled and walked into the room. All at once, it became silent in the room. Daichi was sitting at the table with Kosuke, drinking tea, while Emiko was glaring at Dark, pulling down to her level by his hair. Towa and Argentine were standing in the kitchen. When Annie walked in, everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late, Selene decided to take a little detour." Annie told them.

"Thats alright Annie, as long as you're alright." Kosuke told her.

Annie nodded and smiled before turning to look at Emiko, "Aunt Emiko, why are you yanking on Dark's hair?"

"Because he lost the 'Lucifer's Eye' thats why!" Emiko said, yelling at Dark.

Dark cringed. _"I did not lose it! I just can't find it! Ow!" _He yelped as Emiko pulled on his hair.

Annie smirked. "Don't worry aunt Emiko, Dark didn't lose it," She pulled something out of her pocket. "Selene stole it from him." She told them with a smirk, holding up the 'Lucifer's Eye' so that they could see it.

"_When did she..." _Dark trailed off.

**Flashback**

"_What took you so long?" _He asked with a smirk.

Selene walked up to him. _**"I got a little distracted."**_

Dark chuckled. _"Well, I win." _He said. He pushed himself off of the case and bent down to look at her in the eye.

Selene just outed and crossed her arms. _**"Shut up."**_

Dark lifted her shin and kissed her softly on the lips. _"Sorry. Come on, lets get out of here."_

Dark didn't notice that Selene had slipped the 'Lucifer's Eye' out of his hand when he wasn't looking.

**End Flashback**

Emiko released Dark's hair and walked over to Annie. She looked at the necklace closely. "We should seal it soon, before its power gets to strong." Emiko said.

Daichi nodded and Dark turned back into Daisuke before Emiko could pull his hair again. (Hmmmmmm... I wonder, who is he thinking of?)

"I'm exhausted." Daisuke sighed.

Annie nodded. "I know what you mean, I'm beat."

Emiko nodded. "You two should get some rest, its been a long night."

They both nodded and went upstairs to their rooms. (Emiko showed Annie hers before they left.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok you guys, what do you think? Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of stuff I've had to do lately. But please, tell me what you think.


	5. First Day at School

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but school just ended and I've had major writers block, plus I just got back from vacation and haven't had time to write anything. Thank You to those who have put up with me so far, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the last chapter, I didn't really want to bring Krad in yet so I'm sorry that there was no epic battle, but I'm planning one for the next chapter maybe. I also wanted to say thank you to those of you that have reviewed for this story so far. It makes me happy to know what people think and it makes me want to write more, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you. Well, I had better stop talking now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel, because if I did, Risa would fall off I cliff (Sorry those of you who like Risa, I just find her soooooooooo annoying.) and Selene would totally be in there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 4

First Day of School

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Annie and Daisuke walked to school together, getting to know each other a bit more.

"So Annie, do you have any clue as to who could have released Dark and Krad from the Black Wings?" Daisuke asked her.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, it was Selene who did it." Annie told him.

Daisuke turned and looked at her. "Really? Why would she do something like that?"

"Its her job. She is supposed to always stay beside Dark and help him with whatever is needed, though I don't think that she really minds doing it. She is always happy whenever she is around Dark so I guess she doesn't really think about things when it comes to him." She told him with a shrug.

They both fell silent after that and neither said a word until got to school. Annie had to go sort out a few things in the front office, so Daisuke said that he'd see her later and went to his classroom.

As he sat down in his seat, Riku and Risa walked over to talk to him.

"Good Morning Daisuke." Riku said with a smile.

"Good morning Riku." Daisuke said, returning the smile.

"Hey Daisuke, you know that girl who was with Daisuke right? Who is she really? Is she like you and Dark? Is she someone that we know? Come on, tell us." Risa said in her whiny and annoying voice.

_/Well isn't she just so pleasant this morning./ _Dark commented with a laugh.

Daisuke sweatdropped and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, everyone, please take you seat and be quiet." He said, setting his things down onto his desk. "Today we have I new student." He gestured to the door and Annie walked in.

/No way! She is in my class to?/ Daisuke said, surprised.

_/Well, this will sure be very interesting. Hey check it out, all the guys in here are drooling, well accept for you and Hiwatari that is./ _Dark laughed.

Annie stood in front of the class. "Hi! My name is Annie Tuskimi. Its nice to meet all of you." She said, giving everyone a very graceful smile, causing to guys to drool even more.

"Thank you Miss Tuskimi, now if you'll please go and take a next to Mr. Hiwatari back there, we shall begin class." The teacher said, pointing to her seat.

Annie nodded and then walked to the back of the room, everyone's eyes following her as she went, and sat down next to Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at her through the corner of his eye. 'So that must be her, Selene's tamer.' He thought.

Annie turned to look at Satoshi. "Hi, its nice to meet you Hiwatari-kun." She said with a smile. Satoshi just nodded and Annie turned towards the front of the room, though she still looked at him through the corner of her eye.

_**/So he is the last Hikari? He is kind of cute./ **_Selene told her.

/He is also Krad's tamer, isn't he?/ Annie asked.

_**/Yep, poor kid, I know how Krad is. He has probably gone through a lot to even be able to think properly./ **_Selene told her, concern in her voice.

Annie nodded inwardly and then tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

~*~*~*~

Later during free period, all the girls were gathered around Annie's desk, asking her all sorts of questions about where she used to live, her family, and if she had any friends, and if she had heard of phantom Dark.

_**/Oh please, what don't we know about Dark. These girls are so weird./ **_Selene said.

/Well, technically, I'm not supposed to know about Dark, I'm not from around here, remember?/ Annie replied.

_**/Oh, well then, I guess you have a point there./ **_Selene said.

"So Tuskimi-san, where did you get that necklace?" Risa said, snapping Annie out of her conversation with Selene. Annie looked and saw that she was pointing at the crescent-shaped Lapis Lazuli pendent that she wore around her neck. The pendent was framed with silver and a star made of diamond rested in the center of the crescent moon. It was on a short leather cord that made it look almost like a choker.

Annie looked down at it. "Oh this? I've had it since I was a baby. Its been in my family for about 600 years." Annie told her.

Risa looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Its that old? Wow." She said.

Daisuke sat at his desk, talking with Saehara and Satoshi. Over the past few years, Daisuke had become good friends with Satoshi, and was glad to see that Dark and Krad being back hadn't changed him very much.

"Wow, Tuskimi is really pretty, huh?" Saehara said, leaning on Daisuke's desk.

Daisuke. "Yeah, I guess your right." He said, not really caring. He was so use to Saehara's obsessions by now that he had learned to just ignore him.

"So Daisuke, has anything interesting been happening to you lately?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke looked at him. "Not really, my mom's been acting crazy since Dark's back, but other than that, nothing much."

Saehara, not really getting what he meant, being oblivious like always, just laughed. "Well this time, I can just tell that Dark's going to get caught. I can't wait till he strikes again." He laughed. "My dad says that he has got the perfect plan to catch both Dark and Selene."

Satoshi and Daisuke just looked at him before both broke out in laughter. (O_O Satoshi just laughed! The world is ending! Not really, I don't know, It just seemed like something he might laugh at.)

~*~*~*~

Later that day, Daisuke walked home by himself. Annie had said that she had a few more things that she had to do and that he should go on ahead of her.

_/Annie's pretty popular, huh?/ _Dark said.

/Yeah, its kind of weird how open she is around other people./ Daisuke replied.

Dark just laughed. _/I don't think she is as paranoid about people finding out as you are./ _Dark told him.

Daisuke ignored that comment. /I hope we don't have to go and steal anything again tonight. I forgot how tired I get after all that work./

_/Work? I'm the one who does all the work around here thank you very much!/ _Dark yelled, causing Daisuke to flinch.

/Ok, ok, sorry. Geez Dark, you don't have to yell you know, I can hear you just fine./ Daisuke told him, but Dark didn't say anything else.

Daisuke sighed and continued walking home until he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw Annie skateboarding down the street. A man pushing a cart full of crates stepped right in front of her, but Annie jumped up with the skateboard and did a perfect 360* before landing and sliding to a stop next to Daisuke.

"Dang, that was so much fun." Annie laughed. She flipped the skateboard and caught it. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to sort out a lot of paperwork." She rolled her eyes.

Daisuke stared at her with wide eyes. "You skateboard?"

Annie shrugged. "Sometimes, not very often though. Now come on, lets get home. I'm starved." She said before walking on ahead of him. Daisuke watched her go a little before following her. As they walked inside the house, Emiko rushed to give them both a death hug.

"Mom...Can't...Breathe..." Daisuke managed to get out. Emiko let her son go and Daisuke took a deep breath.

"Sorry Dai-chan, but I just couldn't help myself." She said with a grin.

They all walked into the living room together. Emiko was talking to Annie about her day at school when she suddenly remembered something. "By the way, you two will be stealing the 'Phoenix of Ice' from Hrestine's Mansion tonight at 9:00, so you had better start getting ready, your clothes are in your room waiting on you."

Daisuke groaned and hung his head. "Mom, why can't you tell me when you're going to send out a warning letter?"

Annie laughed. "Come on Daisuke, lets just go get ready." She said before dragging him up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok you guys, thats it for chapter 4, sorry if it is a little short, but my writer's block hasn't quite gone away yet. I don't know why, but It seems like when I'm at school, writing is no problem, but when I'm at home, I always have writers block. Hmmm... Well anyways, PLEASE tell me what you think and

don't be afraid to criticize, as long as its constructive please. And remember that the more Reviews I get, the more inspired I am to right! Well, see ya! And don't forget to read my another stories! By the way, I'm probably going to put Krad in the next chapter, so tell what you think I should make him do!


	6. A Feathery Reunion

Hey everybody! Omg! I'm soooooooooo sorry about not updating for so long! I've had a lot of things going on lately and I just haven't had time to get on the computer, plus I've had a major writers block, so if this chapter isn't the best then you can blame my writers block! I love the reviews that everyone has written! Also, I would like to say that this story may end up being split into two books because I have so many ideas for it that I don't know if I want to make it into just one book, because I don't want you guys to get bored of it! Anyways, thank you to those who have stuck with the book and didn't get mad when I didn't update for so long! Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel, because if I did, Selene would be in there and Krad would be in more episodes! I do own Selene and Annie though, so don't steal them!

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 5

A Feathery Reunion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Selene, will you please talk to me?!" _Dark called out to Selene, who was flying ahead of him. Selene refused to talk to him and had not said a word since they left the house, and it was really starting to bother Dark, for it wasn't normal for Selene to not talk to him for so long. _"Selene, you can't keep this up forever! Why won't you let me explain?" _Dark pleaded, yes girls, he was actually pleading with Selene. ()_()

Selene stopped in mid-air and spun around. _**"Explain what Dark? It's pretty obvious that you were just flirting with Risa only to crush her heart when you were through playing with her .**_(A/N: *** pukes * **that bitch got what she deserved, hanging around Dark like that, and she thought she could be a thief like Dark too. Well hahaha now she can find out what its really like to be a female phantom thief, all she has to do is learn about 30000 things from Selene and then she MIGHT have a chance.) _**And you know what the worst part of all of it is Dark? You forgot all about me during all this time. You forgot about everything we went through." **_Selene said, tears filling her eyes. She turned around and was about to take off again when Dark caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, and laying his head on her shoulder.

"_You're wrong Selene. It is true that I did flirt with Risa a few times and then broke her heart, but I did it because I remembered you and how much I loved you, though Risa thinks its because of her grandmother, but its not true." _Dark turned her around and held her close. _"Selene, the last time I saw you, you were..." _Dark trailed off, the words caught in his throat.

Selene looked at at his face to see tears falling down his beautiful face. She brushed the salty tears away, but left her hand on his cheek. _**"I know, I'm sorry Dark, I should have listened to you. I guess it just irritated me a little to know that you did something like that." **_She smiled reassuringly up at him before pulled his face closer in order to give him a kiss. Dark returned the kiss before they broke away and held each other close.

"**Well, isn't that so sweet..."**

Selene and Dark spun around to see...

End.

(Jk jk, sorry guys, but you have to admit that was pretty funny, but I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that! Because I know I hate it when others do that.)

They spun around to see Krad floating a few feet away, his arms crossed and his long blonde hair blowing in the wind. ( A/N: * fangirl squeal * KRAD!!!!!!! sorry about that, I'm pretty weird, but be prepare for some major surprises involving him later on in the story!)

Selene looked at him with wide eyes. _**"Krad! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!." **_She said, flying over to see him, but before she could go anywhere, Dark held her back.

"_What do you want Krad?" _Dark growled.

Krad smirked at Dark. **"I only wanted to see Selene of course. Why else would I want to be anywhere near the likes of you?" **He said, looking Dark straight in the eyes.

"_Besides to try and kill me. I should still presume you still hate me, am I right?" _Dark said, glaring at Krad.

"**You presume correctly."**

Selene felt the tension between the two and felt that it would take a diamond cutter to break through it. She laughed nervously, _**"So, I see that you two's relationship hasn't changed much." **_She said, trying to start up a conversation. It failed and the two just glared at each other. After a few minutes, Dark hoisted Selene over his shoulder with a squeal from her and flew away, Selene protesting about being able to fly on her own.

Krad watched as they flew away, his face had a sullen expression on it.

/Are you not going after them?/ Satoshi asked.

Krad shook his head. **/No, if I attack them now, Selene might get hurt and then she would never forgive me./**

Satoshi looked at him through his inner eye (Kind of like Krad did in the anime to tease Satoshi.) and saw a small smile on Krad's usually smirking face.

~*~*~*~

Selene had given up fighting Dark as her flew home and settled for just laying in his arms.

/So that was Krad?/ Annie asked.

_**/Yep. Too Bad lord cranky pant wouldn't let me talk to him, he is actually a pretty nice guy when Dark's not around./ **_Selene told her.

/He was actually kind of cute if you ask me./ Annie told her.

_**/Hmmm..... Does little Annie have a crush on Krad?/ **_Selene asked.

/NO! I just think he looks handsome thats all!/ Annie said, mentally blushing.

_**/Sure Annie, you just keep telling yourself that./ **_Selene teased.

Annie stopped talking and was fuming a few things in the corner of their shared mind.

Dark looked down at Selene and saw her almost giggling. _"Whats got you so happy Selene? Did seeing Krad really make you that happy?" _He said with an almost disappointed tone.

Selene looked up at him. _**"No Dark, its nothing, I'm just glad to be with you, thats all." **_She said. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dark smiled and flew faster towards home. When they got there, Emiko was waiting for them, when she saw Selene in Dark's arms she squealed and pulled a camera out of her jacket pocket and started snapping pictures. Dark sighed while Selene laughed and they all headed inside to go to bed.

To Be Continued (For real this time)

Ok, sorry if this chapter is a little short, but this idea just popped into min head like an hour ago and I just went with it. So tell me what you think, I don't be afraid to give me your ideas, I'd love to hear what you have to say. And by the way, I will apologize now for Krad's major ocness through out this whole story. Thank you again to all my awesome readers who have not abandoned me! I love you guys!


	7. Annie and Selene's Secrets

Hey you guys! Wow, I have got so many Ideas right now that I think my brain is going to burst! I may end up putting like 3 chapters up today if I'm lucky! But enough about that. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, your comment's have really inspired me! I'm actually so tempted to give everyone a major spoiler right now but instead, I think I'll just tell ya'll that I am a major Krad fan so you can expect to see a lot more of him in this story, though he may act a little oc, so for those of you who like Krad that way he is, I'm sorry, but he will be changing just a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. Because if I did, Selene and Annie would be in there and Risa would fall off a cliff.

Now, on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 6

Annie and Selene's secrets

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so tired!" Daisuke groaned as he and Annie walked home from school one day. A few weeks had passed since Annie had come to live with Daisuke and his family and things were beginning to become more normal for Daisuke, or at least as normal as it had been before Dark had disappeared.

Annie giggled and told him. "Well, it could be worse, you and I could be having to do this instead of Dark and Selene."

/_Yeah Daisuke, Selene and I are the ones doing all the work you know!/ _Dark yelled.

"Ok, ok, I get it, now could you please stop screaming." Daisuke said, plunging his ears, causing Annie to laugh louder. When they reached the house, they both walked in on full alert but found that there were no traps. They then walked into the living room to find Daisuke's dad and grandfather sitting on the couch watching TV and Emiko was no where in site.

"Dad, where's mom?" Daisuke asked.

"She went out shopping with Towa and Argentine, they should be back in a few hours. Oh, and she told me to tell you two that you have the night off." He said, turning to give them both a smile.

Daisuke jumped up and punched the air. "YES!" He then ran upstairs to put his bookbag away and grab his sketch pad and pencils.

Annie laughed and ran up the stairs after him. "Where are you going Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked at her. "I'm going to the park to sketch some scenery."

"Cool, can I come?" Annie said.

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs." He said before heading down the steps.

Annie ran to her room and setting down her things before grabbing her sketchpad as well and running down the steps. When she got downstairs, Daisuke was waiting for her with two bottles of water and two apples, one for each of them. They walked together to the park and sat down in the shade of a huge sakura tree and ate their apples. After they were threw they both began working on their own drawings while talking about their day at school.

Daisuke looked down at his drawing of the park around them and sighed. "Hey Annie, can I see what you've drawn?"

Annie shrugged. "Sure, but only if I can see yours first."

Daisuke handed her his sketchpad and Annie looked through all of his pictures. "Wow Daisuke, these are great! I wish I could draw scenery like this, but I can only draw people and animals." Annie said, handing Daisuke's sketchbook back to him along with hers.

Daisuke opened up Annie's sketchbook and was an amazing picture of Selene sitting on the rooftop of a building, the moon shining on her face and making her hair glitter. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her wings were out, wrapping around her body and her eyes were closed and she looked like she was asleep. He turned to the next page and saw a picture of Dark and Selene holding each other close with Selene's head resting on Dark's chest while Dark's head rested on top of Selene's. He turned to the next page and saw himself bent over his Sketchbook drawing something while sitting underneath the sakura tree. On the next page he then saw Krad, standing in the air with his hair blowing in the wind and his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he did a few weeks ago when they saw him.

"Wow Annie, these pictures are amazing." He told her, his eyes wide with shock. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" He asked, looking up at her and handing the sketchpad back to her.

Annie's face turned pink and she looked down at the pictures. "There not that great, I just taught myself what people look like from how they move and I really just draw from memory or a picture I find. Its not all that great really."

Daisuke shook his head, "Well if you ask me, those are some of the best picture's I've seen." Daisuke told her.

/_Yeah, they look almost good enough for me to steal, and that is saying something./ _Dark commented.

"Even Dark agrees with me." Daisuke told her.

Annie nodded. "Thanks Daisuke, that is nice of you to say. I appreciate it." She said before standing up. "It's getting a little late, I think we should probably start heading home." Daisuke nodded and stood up. They both walked home in silence. When they reached the house, Emiko was there to greet them and said that dinner would be ready in a few minutes so they both went and put their art stuff away and then went back downstairs for dinner.

~*~*~*~

After dinner, Annie went back up to her room and sat looking out her open window.

_**/Hey Annie, do you mind if I come out for a while?/ **_Selene asked.

/Sure go right on ahead, I don't mind./ Annie told her.

They changed places and now Selene looked out the window before crawling out and sitting on the rooftop. She looked up at the moon. She closed her eyes as the wind around her blew her hair around. She then started to sing softly to herself.

_**There's a song that's inside**_

_**of my soul,**_

_**Its the one that I've tried**_

_**to write over and over again,**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold,**_

_**would you sing too me over**_

_**and over and over again.**_

_**So I lay my head back down,**_

_**and I lift my hands and pray**_

_**too be only yours I pray**_

_**too be only your I know now**_

_**you're my only hope.**_

Daisuke stood on his balcony when he heard the music coming from the roof. /I wonder who that is?/

/_Its Selene./ _Dark told him.

Daisuke nodded and continued to listen.

_**Sing to me the song**_

_**of the stars,**_

_**of your galaxy**_

_**dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**when it feels like my dreams**_

_**are so far**_

_**sing too me of the plans**_

_**that you have for me over again**_

_**so I lay my head back down,**_

_**and I lift my hand and pray**_

_**too be only yours I pray**_

_**too be only yours I know now**_

_**you're my only hope.**_

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony**_

_**singing in all that I am**_

_**at the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm giving it back**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**and I lift my hand and pray**_

_**too be only yours I prey**_

_**too be only yours I prey**_

_**too be only yours I know now**_

_**You're only hope.**_

As the song ended, Selene opened her eyes and saw Dark standing right in front of her.

"_That was beautiful Selene."_ Dark said, sitting down beside her.

Selene blushed and looked down. _**"Thank you Dark."**_

Dark leaned over and kissed Selene on her cheek. "_Its been a long time since I heard you sing, I've missed it."_

Selene nodded. _**"Well I've missed you." **_She said, leaning up against Dark. Dark wrapped his arm around Selene and held her close.

"_I've missed you to." _Dark said. They sat there in silence for a while before they both stood up and gave each other a kiss and then went back to their rooms. Selene turned back into Annie who then walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

End.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, that is probably the longest chapter I've had so far. So next chapter I'll work on making it a longer one so that I can get this story going. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Also, the song that was in here was only hope by Mandy Moore (Its such a sweet song, those who haven't heard it should go listen to it.) and I do not own it so don't say I didn't tell you! Anyways, R&R and I can't waiting till the next chapter!


	8. Grandmother's Dairy and Selene's Fear

DONT KILL ME!!!!! I know its been like FOREVER since I last posted anything, but I've had a whole lot of stuff I've been doing and plus I've had writers block to the extreme! SO PLEASE don't kill me! I promise you that I will do my best to get a chapter out at least once a month from now on and maybe even twice a month if I'm lucky. I have fortunately just gotten a brand new laptop(Which I love btw.) so I should be able to work more. I've also made this chapter much longer than the others to make up for my absence, so please tell me what you think and don't forget that I also would like to here what you would like to happen! And tell me what pairings you think I might put in here, I want to see what you think will happen!

Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to put this on every chapter? Ya'll know that I don't own DNAngel, and if I did, Risa would fall off a cliff and Krad would take all her screen time, so I'm not going to put this up here anymore. Not really, I love writing these things^_^

Anyways, Enjoy this Chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 7

Grandmother's Dairy and The Selene's Fear

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Risa looked through some of her grandmother's old things, searching for the journal that Riku had told her about. "Where could that thing be?" She whined in her really annoying voice. She was looking through a giant chest full of old trinkets and things when she saw something that looked like paper and pulled it out. "I found it!" She said, holding the journal up in the air. She then opened the journal and skipped a few pages till she saw something that caught her eyes. She looked closely at it and read the passage to herself.

_Dear Dairy, _

_Today I saw a very handsome boy outside my window. He was so beautiful with deep purple hair and eyes like amethyst. He also had black wings. I wonder if he is an angel of some sort. Oh I hope that I am able to see him again, because nothing would make me happier. I told father about him but he just laughed and said that I must have been day dreaming, but I know that he is real, because when he left, I found a single black feather on my balcony. I must go now before the maids catch me up so late._

_Sincerely,_

_Rika_

Risa turned the page and continued reading.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I saw him again today, the boy. I got the courage and asked him for his name. He told me that his name was Dark. We talked for a while and I learn that he was a famous art thief, I asked him why he came here and he said that it was because he loved the view. Oh Dairy, I don't know what to do, but I believe that I'm falling in love._

_Sincerely,_

_Rika_

Risa continued to read the dairy and found that Dark had visited almost everyday and He and Rika had talked about almost everything. Risa continued to read until she found a page that really caught her eye.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I spoke with Dark again today and I asked him if he had someone that he loved. When he replied, his eyes lost almost all emotion and he told that he did, but that she was gone, but that he would never stop loving her, my heart broke upon hearing this but I asked if he would tell me about her and he said that she was the most beautiful thing ever with silver hair like pure silk and liquid silver eyes that sparkled when she was happy. He told me that her skin was the color of cream and soft as rose petals. He said that she had a smile that could melt any person's heart and a voice that made song birds jealous. He said that she was always by his side and that he loved her more than anything else in the world. Oh Dairy, though it pains me to say it, I know that I cannot compete with this girl and that no one possibly could._

_Sincerely,_

_Rika_

Risa closed the book with tears in her eyes. She understood now why Dark had looked so sad when he had dumped her back then. She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the dairy back where it belonged and stood up and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when Daisuke and Annie arrived at school, they both went to their lockers to get their books. When Daisuke opened his locker, a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and opened it, reading what was inside.

_Daisuke,_

_I know that you know who_

_Selene is, so can you please_

_ask her if she will come to_

_my house tonight? I want to_

_talk to about some things._

_Thank You,_

_Risa Harada_

Daisuke looked at Annie, who had read the note over his shoulder. Annie nodded. They went to class and Risa looked at Daisuke hopeful and he pointed to Annie. Risa gave him a confused look but turned to look at Annie who smiled and gave her a wink. Risa realized what she meant and smiled back.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Selene flew to the Harada mansion and landed on Risa's balcony and knocked on the glass. Risa opened the glass door and let her in. Selene looked around at her and let her wings disappear before turning to look at Risa._** "So what did you want to talk about Risa?" **_She said with a smile.

Risa went and sat down at her desk. She had gone and gotten her grandmother's dairy from the attic and she looked at it before looking up at Selene. "Well, I guess I wanted to talk to you about Dark."

Selene looked at her before sitting on her bed. _**"Ok then. But before you say anything I want you to know that Dark is sorry and I will probably make him come apologize personally if I have to drag him here."**_

Risa nodded. "Its ok, I forgave him a while ago, though its nice to here. What I really wanted to say I guess is that I know that he loves you and that nothing I do or say can change that, so I won't try to change his mind." She said looking up at the angel in front of her. Risa remembered her grandmother's description of Selene and compared it to the real thing, but everything about Selene was just as her grandmother wrote.

Selene smiled. _**"I glad to know that, but what made you change your mind?"**_ She asked.

Risa picked up her grandmother's dairy. "My grandmother knew Dark and he used to tell her all about you and she wrote it down in this dairy. Riku told me about it and then I went and read it for myself and I guess what my grandmother said really got to me." She told her.

Selene nodded and looked at the dairy. _**"I bet it broke her heart."**_

Risa looked up at her. "What?"

Selene looked at her. "_**I'm just saying that I bet it hurt for her to find out about me and that writing it down must have felt like she was etching it into her skin with a knife. Its usually how someone feels when they find out about me when they have fallen in love with Dark. Didn't you feel that way?"**_

Risa looked at her for a moment before looking down and nodding. "Yeah I did for I while, but now, I'm over it I guess."

"_**That's good." **_Selene said.

Risa looked up at her. "Thanks for listening, it was nice to get all that off my chest." She said.

Selene smiled. _**"No problem, if you ever want to talk with someone, you can always ask Annie and I'll be happy to talk."**_ She said standing up. **_"Its getting late though, I should probably get back home, Dark and I have to go steal some painting at the museum at 11:00. See ya."_** Selene told her before rushing out the door and jumping off the balcony before letting her wings out and flying out into the night. Risa watched her until she couldn't see her anymore before closing the glass door and going to bed.

~*~*~*~

/Don't you think you should have just told her you had a date tonight?/ Annie asked.

_**/Are you crazy? If I had said that, she would think I was just blowing her off/ **_Selene told her.

/Good point. But still, what if she finds out?/ Annie said.

_**/She won't, believe me when I say she won't./ **_Selene told her.

Annie just dropped the conversation and Selene flew home and ran upstairs to get changed. She had decided to wear a black halter top that cut off just above her belly button with a lace trim along the bottom. She also wore a short black frilly skirt that went down to her knees in three layers. She also wore a pair of black combat boots and fish-net sleeves. When she was done getting dressed she walked downstairs where Dark was waiting for her.

Dark whistled when he saw her. _"Wow Selene, you look good." _He said.

Selene smirked and took the arm he offered her. _**"You don't look half-bad yourself." **_She said jokingly. Dark laughed and the 2 walked out the door. They walked down the street awhile and they were soon in the middle of town. Nothing was going on tonight and the cops were nowhere to be found, so they were able to walk around without anyone noticing who they were. Selene looked up at Dark and asked, _**"So, where are we going? Any place special?" **_

"_Not really, I just heard about a new statue they're keeping at the museum. Would you like to go see it?" _He asked, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

Selene laughed and nodded. _**"Of course I want to see it Dark. And what is the name of this lovely statue?" **_She asked, curious about what it could be.

Dark closed his eyes and smirked. _"You will just have to see what it is when we get there, because I my dear, am not going to tell." _he said and a very Dark-like way.

Selene rolled her eyes and laughed. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. _**"Its been such a long time since we last went out on a date together." **_She said, closing her eyes.

Dark smiled and looked down at her. _"It sure has been."_ He stopped in front of the art museum and looked up at it. _"Feels weird just walking into the front door like this."_

Selene laughed. _**"Yeah, we're usually coming in through the roof or something." **_She then started dragging Dark into the building. _**"Come on, I want to see this statue!" **_

Dark smiled and let her drag him into the building. Once inside they began walking around, looking at various paintings and other artworks, all very beautiful, but they of course, had seen better. Once they had seen almost everything, they walked into the new part of the museum where they kept all the new artworks and such. What lay inside of the room cause Selene to freeze at the doorway. A beautiful statue made of pure marble lay in the center of the room was of an angel with her hands crossed over her heart and giant wings wrapped around her. A dress covered her body, but showed every curve in her small body with great detail. Her eyes where open with her head tilted up, as though looking at someone with love and affection while her long and luscious hair fell to her thighs. Selene's eyes went wide as she recognized the statue.

"_**The Silver Wings of Love..." **_She whispered softly, her voice shaking. Dark heard this and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"_Selene, don't worry, its alright." _He said, holding her close and whispering into her ear. He rubbed her hair and looked back into the room. The Silver Wings of Love, though smaller than Selene, was so detailed that it was incredible even to someone like him. He could see every curve, every wrinkle in her dress, every strand of hair, every feather and even the softness in her eyes. He continued to stare at it until he felt Selene calm down a bit. Dark led her farther away from the room and into a small corridor off to the side of the room. He then leaned down to look her straight in the eye. _"Selene, what happened, whats the matter?" _He asked.

Selene wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him. _**"That statue shouldn't be here." **_ She said, her voice still low.

"_Why?"_

"_**Because, The Silver Wings of Love symbolizes love and freedom! Being in a museum will destroy it!" **_She said, the tears starting to fall faster.

Dark's eyes grew wide, knowing exactly what that meant. _"Come with me."_He said before running towards the stairs with Selene in tow. Once they reached the roof. Dark sat Selene down and said. _"Wait here."_ He said before disappearing back downstairs.

A few minutes later, Dark returned and sat down next to her. Selene looked at him and didn't even have to ask, she knew what he was planning.

Downstairs on the Silver Wings of Love, there was a note,

_**Tonight in 2 hours,**_

_**I shall steal the Silver Wings of Love.**_

~_**Dark**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End.

Ok so not really, but seriously, that is like the perfect place to leave a cliffhanger. BTW, the time that he sent the notice was 9:00, so see, Selene wasn't lying after all ^_^ (Risa:Sneaky authoress. Me: Damn strait * Pushes Risa off a Cliff * )

~*~*~*~*~2 hours later~*~*~*~*~

Police were everywhere surrounding the museum. Selene and Dark sat on a rooftop a little ways away. _"I think Hiwatari was planning for this. He knows what will happen if the Silver Wings of Love if kept in a museum, and he knew I would do anything to get it. Damn it. This is going to be harder than I thought, especially since Krad will probably show up." _Dark said, thinking out loud.

Selene nodded. _**"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"**_ She asked.

Dark nodded._ "Positive. It will be easier for me to get in and out of there faster, you just distract the stupid ones."_

Selene nodded and when the clock stroke 11, they both flew off to do their jobs.

Dark was able to find an opening in the guards defenses and snuck past them with ease. Once inside he quickly made his way to the room that held the statue. Once he reached the room, he saw the statue there, with the moonlight glittering down on it from a window in the slanted ceiling. He made his way over to it and was about to put in the password that would shut down the alarms when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly hid in the shadows and expected Satoshi to walk into the room, but instead, it was Krad. '_What the hell is he doing?' _He thought to himself as he watched Krad walk up to the statue and look at it.

"**If Dark thinks I will just allow him to steal the Silver Wings of Love, then he had better think again." **Krad said.

Dark rolled his eyes. _"And who is going to stop me Krad? You?" _He said mockingly.

Krad looked around. **"Where are you Dark, SHOW YOURSELF!" **he yelled.

"_Last time I checked Krad, I don't take orders from you!" _Dark said as he darted out of his hiding place and rammed straight into Krad, knocking him away from the statue and across the room. He quickly put in the password and picked up the statue before getting ready the fly out of here. He burst through the window and away from the museum.

Krad followed him. **"DARK!!!!!" **He yelled as he flew towards where Dark and Selene had met up, his eyes burning with hatred. Dark looked at him and handed Selene the statue, who stared at it with slight fear. She held the statue close as she watched the two fight.

Krad shot a beam of energy at Dark, who dodged it easily and smirked. _"Your attacks are slow Krad, whats the matter? Your age starting to catch up with you?"_ He said mockingly.

Krad growled and gathered energy and released a shot of energy right in Dark's direction. Dark dodged it and began flying straight towards Krad, gathering energy as he went. When he released the blast from his hand(And yes, I know that Dark using magic can hurt Daisuke, but for now, lets pretend it doesn't), Krad barely managed to dodge, the blast going right by his ear. A scream was heard and they both turned to see Selene gasping in pain and holding her shoulder. One of her wings was hanging limply. Dark's eyes went wide and he flew towards her. Selene's eyes closed and she fell, dropping the statue. As she fell, She turned back into Annie, who had passed out as well. Krad's eyes widened and he went and caught her in his arms, holding her bridal style and close to him.

Dark dashed and caught the statue before turning around to catch Selene. That Krad had caught Annie, he glared at his other half. _"Let her go Krad!"_ He yelled.

Krad ignored him and continued to stare down at Annie. After a few minutes, Krad looked up at Dark with eyes filled with so much hatred, even Dark backed up a little. He had never seen the hunter glare like that before. _'If looks could kill..." _Dark thought. He was paralyzed by those golden eyes as Krad continued to glare at him. Everything was silent until Dark decided to say something, but wasn't able to get the first word out before Krad interrupted him.

"**You bastard. Why should I give her to you?"** Krad said, his voice was low, but the venom that dripped from it was enough to make even a cobra think twice.

Dark glared back at him though and started flying forward towards Krad. Krad used a feather and a Orb formed around Dark. Dark tried to break the orb, but found that he could not use any magic. Even Wiz transformed back.

"_Damn it Krad, what the hell is this?!" _Dark growled.

Krad smirked. **"Don't worry Dark, it will be gone in a hour, But its impossible to escape, even for you." **He said before laughing his evil laugh and flying away into the night.

"_Damn it!" _Dark hissed as he watched Krad leave, still carrying Annie. He punched the side of the orb before falling to his knees, his head hanging low. _"Selene..." _He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the statue of his angel.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that ending was sad... But anyways, what did you think? Don't forget to R&R!


	9. The Hikari's Greatest Treasure

Ok everyone, I'm trying to withhold my promise in getting out a chapter at least once a month. This chapter will probably take me a while so please bare with me if it has been over a month. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter because I know that I'm going to have fun writing it. I would also like to thank marium and Kurisuta for commenting on the last chapter. Thank you so much! I love you guys! I love it when people comment, it makes me want to write more and more! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, because if I did u would know it already and the anime would not have ended with Dark and Krad dying and Selene and Annie would be in there.

REVIEW!!!!! DARK COMMANDS YOU!!!!!! Krad too!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 8

The Hikari's Greatest Treasure

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annie awoke as sunlight filled the room with light. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, still dazed from sleep. As she looked around she began to notice a few things. The room she was is was huge, with stone walls and floors. A fireplace was on the wall opposite of the large king-sized bed she was laying on, and doors to what looked like a balcony were on her left. On her right was a vanity that held jewelry and old cosmetics that looked like they had not been touched in hundreds of years. Over in one corner was an easel with a half painted portrait upon it and a few knocked over paint jars and paint brushes. Paintings and statues decorated the room, but only one caught her eye. It was a painting of a girl with long blonde hair facing a girl with a girl with long silver hair (Wow, they could be Fredert and The Second Hand of Time, but their not.). They both had their eyes closed and their hands where clasped together with a soft smile on both of their faces, causing them to almost glow.

Annie got up from the bed and stepped quickly across the cold stone floor to the painting in order to get a closer look. Once she was enough to see the features better, she could immediately tell that the girl with silver hair was undoubtedly Selene, but she had no clue as to whom the other girl could be. In the background, she spotted a symbol of two feathers, one black and one white, crossed over each other with the Tuskimi family symbol that matched the necklace on top of them. 'She must be an ancestor of mine.' She thought to herself. She studied the painting for a few more minutes until she found a signature in the bottom left-hand corner of the painting, so small that you couldn't make it out unless you looked really close. (Chiaki Hikari) 'What is a Hikari artwork doing here? And why is it a painting of Selene?' Annie wondered. She stared at the painting for a while longer before turning and walking over to the door that led out of the room and tried to open it, only to find them locked. 'Damn, its locked from the outside!' she thought. She then decided to try the doors to the balcony. When she went to open them, she found them locked from the outside as well. "Well this is just great!!!!!!" She beat her hands on the the door before stepping away from the door and glaring at it.

"**You know, that's not going to help." **Said someone behind her.

Annie jumped and turned to see Krad leaning against a wall, wings folded in on his back and arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his normal white outfit and was staring at her with an indifferent expression.

"Oh great, so not only is Selene MIA, but I've been kidnapped and put in a room with no way to pick the locks by none other than Krad!" Annie snapped. She glared at him with such furry that Krad twitched.

"**Nice look you've got there, but you would do well to calm down, I will not hurt you." **He said nonchalantly (a/n: I've been dying to use that word!). Pushing himself off the wall, he casually walked up to her, making her back up against the doors. When he got within a foot of her he stopped and looked down at her. **"Now what is this? Are you afraid?"**

"Like hell I am!" Annie yelled. She curled her fist into a ball and went to punch him, only to have her hand caught. She tried again with her other hand, but Krad was fast and managed to catch it just before it hit his face.

"**Will you stop? I told you, I'm not going to hurt you." **Krad said, putting her hands back down at her side and looking her straight in the eye.

Annie was shocked when she heard the gentleness in his voice and was to shocked to do or say anything but stare into his golden eyes that though they should look warm, they were as cold as ice.

When he was sure she wouldn't try and hit him again, he slowly let her go and stepped back. He then walked across the room to the door and took out a key. **"I'll have to keep you locked in here until I'm sure you won't run away, but I will be back later to bring you food." **He said before opening the door and leaving, locking the door behind him.

When his footsteps faded, Annie sunk to her knees and tears began to fall.

~*~*~*~

Dark punched his hand down on the table. His hand was blood red and bruised already, since he had been doing this for hours now. Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke were all sitting at the table with him, Wiz was curled up on Daiki's lap and Towa and Argentine were in the kitchen. They all had the same expression on their faces, but no one would say anything. The Silver Wings of Love was still clutched in Dark's arm, were it had stayed since its true form had disappeared.

Finally, Emiko decided to break the silence. "Dark..." She said. The beating on the table stopped and Dark's head stayed downcast, his bangs covering his face from the others. Emiko sighed and touched his arm gently. "We'll find her Dark. You need to calm down. Getting all worked up like this isn't going to..."

"_Going to what? Save her? Don't you think I know that?" _Dark spat out, still not looking up. _"I have no way to find her Emiko, its not like I have a tracking device on her or something! I mean, she could be dead right now for all I know and it would be all my fault!" _He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. Emiko withdrew her hand from his arm and looked away, not sure what else to say.

/Dark! There is no need to take it out on mom!/ Daisuke told him.

_/Leave me alone Daisuke, you have no clue how I feel right now. Maybe one day you might, but as of right now, you have no clue at all./ _Dark said.

/Dark.../ Daisuke said before falling silent again.

Daiki was paying close attention to Dark and was the only one to see the single tear that fell from his face onto the table. He sat back in his chair and looked around before his eyes landed on Towa and he had an idea. "I wonder..." He said, causing everyone to look at him, even Dark.

~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~(Just kidding, well, the end of this part of the chapter at least ^_^)

Annie flopped down on the bed, completely bored. There was nothing to do in this room except paint, which she couldn't do anyways. She preferred sketching to painting, but there were no pencils, so that thought was ruled out. She had found that the vanity had a bunch of hidden drawers and pockets. She had managed to find and open about 26 so far, but she knew there had to be more. Most of the drawers had been empty, but a few had old coins or jewels, all very expensive and valuable, and all at least five hundred years old or more, but still in great shape.

Selene was still missing and Annie was starting to get very worried. 'Where are you Selene?' she thought, trying to search through her mind in an atemp to find her, but not finding her anywhere. She rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the vanity and studied it carefully. She noticed something was off with the shadow coming from underneath and decided to check it out. She got down onto the floor and reached her hand under the vanity and found a box like shape that didn't match the bottom drawer of the vanity. Her hand searched the box until she found a latch and twisted it until she heard a small click and the bottom of the box fell open and a small book fell out and onto the floor. Annie's eyes widened and she slowly picked up the book.

The book was small and pretty thin, leather bound with expensive black leather that was cracked all over. Annie was able to make out the same symbol that was on both the painting of Selene and her necklace. She carefully slid the tiny silver chain that was holding it closed off and gently opened the book. She gasped at the name on the inside cover. _Chiaki Tuskimi._ Her eyes were wide. "How is that possible? I thought he was a Hikari? How could he be a Tuskimi?" She said before starting to read the first page.

December 15, xxxx

Today I have decided, I have fallen for her, my dear Caroline Niwa. Though the rest of the family must not know, for it is forbidden. The Niwa's do not seem to mind as much, but still, I can not just leave. Thus, I have come up with a brilliant idea. Caroline has agreed that we will run away together to get married and change our names, creating a new family, The Tuskimi's. But I must first finish my sculpture. If only my inspiration would come to life, then I could finish, but so far, nothing seems to come to mind! My brother has nearly finished what he likes to call "The Black Wings" and plans to bring it to life, but I wonder, is that a good idea? I feel evil coming from the artwork itself, but also great good that it could become.

Chiaki Hikari

Annie's eyes grew wider as she finished reading the page. "No way... The first Tuskimi's were a Hikari and a Niwa?!" She said, totally in shock.

"**You are surprised by that?" **Said a voice from above her.

Annie jumped and looked up to see Krad sitting on the corner of the bed, facing her. Krad raised an eyebrow at her and Annie realized that he was waiting on an answer.

"Well, I knew that I was related to the Niwa's, but I didn't think that I was related to the Hikari's, especially not the brother of the Hikari that created The Black Wings..." She trailed off, realizing how weird it was to not only be talking about the Black Wings with Krad, but to be talking with Krad and not yelling or feeling scared. She looked but up at him and saw him looking at her with an amused look.

Krad stood up and walked up to her before sitting down beside her and gently taking the book out of her lap. He held it up and read the page himself. **"Chiaki Hikari, or Tuskimi I guess I should call him. I remember him, he was very powerful when it came to creating beautiful artwork, especially sculptures. I believe he is the one who created the Silver Wings of Love."**

Annie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Seriously!" She said.

Krad just looked at her and blinked. **"Well, yes, that is what I said."**

Annie's face went slightly read and she turned her head away, mumbling something along the lines of "Shut up..." or "I knew that"

Krad laughed and scared the daylights out of Annie, causing her to jumped back. **"You are so amusing." **He said. His hold body shook with gentle laughter (A/N: Ok, that scared even me!) and Annie just stared at him, not sure what to say or do. When he finally stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and sat back, propping himself up with one of his hands with one leg straight out and the other bent, where the other hand rested, still holding the journal. **"Sorry about that, its just that your expression was very, unexpected." **He said.

Annie nodded. "Its ok, I was just a little surprised, that's all." She said with a yawn.

Krad smiled at her and stood up, incredibly graceful, very unlike how Annie had pictured him to be. Krad extended a hand for her to take, helping her up. **"You should get some rest." **He said, letting go of her hand once she was up and placing the journal on the vanity. He then walked over to the door before turning around. **"There are some Pajamas on the bed for you. Good Night, chibi-tenshi." **He said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Annie watched him leave before walking over to the bed and picking up the pajamas. They were dark blue with white feathers. Annie smiled and put them on before crawling up into the huge bed and under the covers and falling asleep thinking about a certain white winged angel.

ToBeContiued...

Ok, so I know that this took me like, FOREVER to get out, but I promise that I have I very good excuse! I've had my computer taken away recently and then I had to study for exams and everything, plus thanksgiving and Christmas, I'm lucky to have gotten it done at all. Well, Happy Holidays to all my wonderful readers who have stuck with me so far and sorry again about the wait!

R&R!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter spoilers:

Dark hatches a plan to rescue Selene! Annie finds a Poem that may uncover something about Dark, Krad, and Selene, as well as continues to get closer to Krad.

Dark: Since when have you Decide to start giving spoilers?

ReSi: since it took me so long to post.

Selene: When am I coming back?

ReSi: When I decide that the time is right.

Dark: MEEZ WANTS MY SELENE BACK!!!!!!

ReSi and Selene:...

Krad: You're just jealous cause I'm the one in the spotlight.

**ReSi and Selene attempt to hold back a enraged Chibi Dark.**

Annie:Um...R&R peeps...


	10. Getting to Know Him

ReSi: W00t! Happy St. Patty's month! I'm feeling soooooooooooo great right now!!!!!

Krad: Is it because of all the reviews you've acquired from the last chapter?

ReSi: YUP!!! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like this story!!!! I'd like to thank , marium, Kurisuta, Shy Rose, AirLore, and Phyrestorm for their reviews. Knowing that you guys/girls enjoy it simply warms my heart! So this chapie is dedicated to all of ya'll!!!! WEEEEE!!! Also,

Shy Rose- That is so cool!!!!! I wish I got that in my name, that or pocky, I love pocky.

marium- you never know what Krad is thinking, heck, I barely even know what runs through his mind half the time. Krad: **smirk**

- sorry it took me so long, I've had my computer taken away a lot and then I've had writers block, so yeah... but I'm trying to update more frequently.

Kurisuta- Krad: Thank you, I am honored Dark: What?! Noooo... how could I lose Resi: ***Smirk***

Airlore-thank you. And trust me, if you like Krad now, you'll love him in this chapter! ^_^

Phyrestorm- heres the update!

Krad: You have been eating pocky again haven't you?

ReSi: (Hides Pocky behind back) Noooo... what makes you think that?

Krad: (Sighes) No reason.

ReSi: Good, now for the disclaimer!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, nor am I making any money off this. I DO own Selene and Annie though, so NO STEALING!!!! I also do not own any of the songs that I may or may not use throughout this story.

Otherwise: in case I didn't tell you guy's before, if you wish to see a picture of Selene, you can look at my profile picture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 9

Getting to Know Him

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke walked down the steps the next morning and sat down at the kitchen table. Towa smiled and brought him a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Morning master Daisuke!" She said.

"Morning Towa, any luck so far?" Daisuke asked, hoping that her cheerful mood meant good news.

Towa frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry master Daisuke, but I have been able to find any sign of her or Krad. Its almost like they have completely disappeared."

Daisuke sighed and ran a hand through his blood red locks. "Its alright Towa, just, keep up the search, I'm sure you'll find them." He told her, giving her a encouraging smile before eating his breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annie sat on her bed and was reading the journal some more, attempting to learn more about her family history. So far it had all been stuff much like the first page, saying how much he loved Celeste and how he was stuck on what to do about his statue and how unsure he was about The Black Wings. She yawned and turned the page once again before she froze. This page was different.

April 12 xxxx

Today I found it! The spark of inspiration I have been needing! It has come to me in the form of an angel, one with such beauty it surpasses that of even my dear Celeste, though I am smart not to tell her of it. The little angel was sweet and small, no older than sixteen years. She must have been heaven sent for me, but I only saw her for a brief moment before she disappeared from sight. I wish to make a statue of her, to show the rest of the world. I think I will call it "The Silver Wings of Love"

Also, my brother has finished the Black Wings, and two spirits were released, both complete opposites. Though I have not seen them, I am positive that they are still around here, locked away from the world. I only hope that the Niwa's don't catch wind of them.

Chiaki Tuskimi

Annie reread the page again and then placed the book down next to her. 'I wonder who he actually saw.'

She thought. She stretched her arms and stared up at the ceiling. To tell the truth she was still bored, and didn't know what to do. Selene was still MIA and no matter what she tried, she couldn't seem to find her. It was making her feel kind of lonely, not having anyone to talk to.

Annie sighed and closed her eyes, only to open them once again when she heard the balcony doors click open and a warm breeze blow in. She turned to see Krad walk in, his wings folding in as he came to stand next to the bed, looking down at her.

"**Good afternoon Mademoiselle."** He said with a smirk. (a/n:Ok, is it just me who thinks he looks/sounds french? Idk, its kind of weird, but that's how my brain works.((Shrugs)))

"Hi." Annie said, staring up at him, slightly in shock that he came in through the balcony.

Krad read the confusion on her face and chuckled. "Thought you could use some fresh air." He said. He then walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Annie stood up and walked slowly over to the balcony, watching him the whole time.

"**Its beautiful isn't it?"** He said, gesturing to the view in front of him.

Annie looked out at the view and gasped. This place was huge! It was a castle bigger than any of the castles she had ever seen, even more so than those in England and France. The sea was all around it, stretching out as far as the eye could see with no sign of land any other than where they were now. Though she could not tell whether it was an island or not, for she could not see the other side of the castle.

"Wow, this place is magnificent! I've never seen anything like it before." She said in amazement. Her hands gripped the railing and her eyes were wide with child-like wonder, as though she was a child seeing fireworks for the first time. Krad watched her for a few minutes before a gentle smile slowly crept onto his face. Annie looked at him and her grin grew wider. "hey, you're smiling." She told him.

Krad turned his face away, the smile still there on his face as he looked out into the water. **"I'm just glad that you like it, that's all." **He said. **"Would you like to see more?"**

Annie smiled and nodded, happy to finally get out of this room.

Krad smirked and grabbed Annie around the waist, causing her to squeak and close her eyes tight as he shot up into the air, spreading his wings wide and flying up higher into the sky. **"Hold on tight." **He said with a smirk on his face. Annie clutched the front of his shirt (/dress thingy, does anyone know what its called? If so, please tell me.!) so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"**You can open your eyes now." **he said, whispering into her ear.

Annie opened her eyes slowly and and looked at him, shooting him a glare for surprising her like that. Krad smirked and gestured around. Annie turned away from him and looked around, eyes widening once again. This place was huge! It was an island, but no land could be seen anywhere outside of the island, meaning that they were literally in the middle of no where. The castle covered almost all of the island, its stone walls rising up high into the sky, its cream-colored stones glistened like marble as the sun shone on it in the afternoon light. A courtyard lay in front of the castle and a garden maze on the far side. Beautiful flowers climbed up the walls and rocks, all in bloom, even some that weren't in season yet. Overall the place looked like a giant piece of artwork.

"Where is this place? Its so beautiful." She asked, looking back at him.

"**This is the Hikari's castle. It was built hundreds of years ago. It was the one piece of artwork that the Niwa's never knew about." **Krad told her.

"Wow, and to think that not even the Tuskimi's knew about it." Annie said, but then looked confused. "wait, how did they not know about it, especially since they descended from a Hikari."

Krad laughed. **"Chiaki Hikari didn't know about it because it was built about 50 years before he was born. Not even his brother knew, and he was the creator of the Black Wings." **

Annie thought for a while before shrugging. "That would explain it then." Krad chuckled again before flying down and landing on the roof of the castle and placed Annie down on her feet. Annie looked down over the ledge an gulped. The part of the roof they were on was at least 100 feet off the ground and had nothing to grab onto if you were to fall, with sharp rocks and waves rushing over them off the side of the cliff. "I hope a strong wind doesn't blow."

Krad chuckled and sat down, watching her with amusement written all over his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke grumbled as he walked into his house. He had just gotten home from school, and he was having a bad day. First he had Dark's constant jabbering all day in his head so he couldn't pay attention in class, and then Risa and Riku were both asking if they had found Selene and Annie yet, which of course, he had to say no, then he had forgotten his lunch and had no money so he was really hungry, and then on the way home it had started raining.

He walked into his room and changed out of his wet clothes before walking back downstairs, only to get tackled by Towa.

"Towa! Whats the matter?!" He said.

Towa gave him a big grin. "I found them master Daisuke! I actually found them!" She squealed with excitement.

Daisuke could feel Dark stir inside him and quickly changed forms, not wanting to bother with Dark's whining right now. As soon as Dark opened his eyes, he looked at Towa, _"Are you sure its them Towa?" _Towa nodded and Dark jumped up from where Daisuke had been sitting on the floor and punched his fist in the air. _"Alright!" _He reached down his hand and pulled Towa up before kissing her hand. _"I am eternally grateful." _he said, acting like a gentleman and causing Towa to blush.

At that moment, Emiko, Daichi, and Kosuke walked in, wondering what all the noise was about, which was then followed by cheers and hugs between Towa and Emiko before they all sat around the table, waiting for Towa to tell them where she found them.

"_So, where are they Towa?" _Dark asked, griping the back of the chair, being to excited to sit down.

"Well, I couldn't get an exact location of where Selene and Annie could be, so I tried searching for Krad-sama, and I got distinct lock, but its very weak." She explained. "But its weird, I feel something blocking his presence, like a barrier. Its really weird." Towa looked up at Dark and her eyes went wide.

Dark stood there, glaring at the chair, his knuckles turning white and the wood was beginning to splinter.

Emiko stood up. "Dark, whats the matt..."

She was cut off by Dark. _"Damn him! How dare he take her back there after all of these years! No wonder we weren't able to find her!" _He yelled.

"Dark, calm down!" Daichi said.

Dark glared at his former tamer. _"Calm down? Damn it Daichi, he took her to the Hikari castle!"_

Gasps were heard around the whole room, which was followed by a long silence. Daisuke became curious and asked, /Whats so special about the Hikari castle Dark?/

_/It was where the Hikari's created all of their artworks, and its the only place they can be destroyed without having the actual artwork there./ _Dark replied.

Daisuke gasped.

To be continued...

Lol, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise that the next chapter will be better. I'm also planning on releasing it on April 12th (My birthday!), so be waiting for that, and please please please review!!!!!!


	11. Qui M'aime me Suive!

Selene: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! If you are wondering why I'm here instead of ReSi, its because she is still in shock from seeing all of your reviews. **Pokes ReSi, who suddenly snaps out of it**

ReSi: what?... OH YEAH! HEY EVERYONE!!!! sorry I was kind of out of it for a second there, I can't believe I got so many reviews in such a short amount of time! I thank every single one of you dearly!

AirLore- LOL, it would be interesting, to bad he doesn't act like that.

marium-you'll find out what it means this chapter

Arin-chan- I'm glad you like it! And I'll try to post more sooner! I just get so busy with school and everything, plus I get grounded a lot

Heartbringer- I love your enthusiasm! I hope that you like this chapter!

Dark: SELENE!!!! **runs to hug Selene, but she disappears before he can get to her* NOOOOOOO!!!

Krad:...

ReSi:... Anyways, Krad, you want to do the disclaimer?

Krad: Sure, ReSessimoure101 does not own DNAngel, because if she did, Risa would have fallen off a cliff and I would appear way more often. She does own Selene, Annie, and any other characters that may or may not appear that are not from the Anime/Manga, she also owns the riddle.

ReSi: ARIGATO Krad!!!! Now on with the with the chapter!

A/N: The title of this chapter is kind of weird, but that is because its in French. Its a quote from Joan d' Arc, and it means something like: "Love me and I shall lead you to victory" or something like that, but I just thought I'd let you know so I don't get a bunch of questions about it.

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 10

Qui M'aime me Suive!

Annie walked quietly through the halls, somewhat bored. Krad had given her free range of the castle and so far, she had seen the kitchens, the grand ballroom, the main halls, and a hallway that was completely covered in painting and various sculptures. It was all grand and beautiful, but she had become bored of it and was now walking in search of more. She stopped when she came upon a set of huge double-doors, which were made out of oak and were at least three times her height. She pushed on one of the doors and opened it, revealing and ginormous library that had three stories! It was amazing, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined every available wall space, with large windows spaced evenly between every few bookshelves. Large, comfortable-looking chairs were circled around a large fireplace, that probably kept the room warm during the winter.

She stepped quietly into the room, not wanting to disturb the peace that seemed to radiate around the room. She walked over to one of the bookshelves and read some of the binding, only to discover that they were all in a language that she did not know. She gave up at trying to figure them out after a few minutes and decided to walk over to the large chairs.

She gave a silent gasp though when she saw that Krad was curled up in on of the chairs, fast asleep. He had a peaceful expression on his face, with his wings wrapped around him and his knees pulled up to his chest. A few blonde bangs covered his eyes and moved softly with each breath he took. She spotted a small book on the floor beside the chair and picked it up before gazing at him once more.

'He actually looks like an angel when he is asleep like this. Its hard to imagine that he is actually the so-called "Hikari Curse", He has been nothing but kind to me since I've been here.' She thought.

_**/Too bad he can't be like that around everybody. Of course, Dark doesn't exactly make it easy for him to actually try to be nice, but still.../**_ Selene said.

Annie was startled by Selene's sudden reappearance in her mind that she ended up dropping the book. She managed to catch it just before it hit the ground. She looked up to make sure Krad was still asleep before answering her. /SELENE! You're back! How? Why? When?/

_**/Whoa, slow down, one question at a time. Actually, I was only just able to breakthrough Krad's barrier, because his power is weakening, so there is your how and when, and if you want to know why, its because I was worried about you, but I see I had nothing to worry about./ **_Selene answered her, a bit of humor in her voice.

Annie blushed a bit. "Meanie." she said out loud. Just then Krad woke up and jumped up from where he lay. Annie jumped and the book dropped from her hands, hitting the floor with a light thud, landing on her toe. "Ow! Krad, don't do that." She said.

Krad looked down at her a small blush of embarrassment crossed his face before he sat back down in the chair and ran a hand through his hair. **"Sorry about that. Automatic reflex." **He said.

_**/Smooth move Annie. Though I have to admit that the fact that you got KRAD of all people to BLUSH is pretty impressive!/ **_Selene joked, laughing from the back of Annie's mind.

/Selene, shut up./ Annie said. She sat down on the floor and rubbed her foot, which still hurt. That book was heavy!

Krad watched her for a while with a sad frown. **"Are you alright Annie?"** He asked.

Annie glanced up at him and smiled. "I'll be alright, that book is heavier than it looks is all." She said before picking the book up and looking at the cover, which she couldn't read. "What is it anyway?" She asked, turning the book upside down to see if that's how you were supposed to read it.

Krad chuckled and took the book from her hands. **"A book of riddles."**

Annie's eyes widened and a strange sparkle appeared. "Riddles? I love riddles!" She squealed as she took the book from him again and tried to read some of them. After a few moments though, she pouted. "Too bad I can't read them."

Krad chuckled. **"I've written some down for you if you want to try them out."**

Annie squealed. "Of course I do!"

Krad laughed and reached down into a pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Annie smiled and began reading them. She got about mid-way through before one actually caught her eye.

Mirror opposites,

Black and White.

Only they hold the keys

To unlock the _Black Wings._

They hide in the shadows,

unable to be seen,

except for when dyed,

by the _Eternal Guide._

Annie tilted her head to the side in confusion. This one wasn't a riddle. "Hey Krad, this one is different from the others."

Krad looked over her shoulder and read the passage. **"It sounds like a spell to me."** he told her.

"I was thinking more like a prophecy, but a spell works I guess." Annie said with a shrug. "But what does it mean?"

"**Aside from the fact that it has something to do with me and that bastard Dark, and that stupid bird, I have no clue."** Krad told her.

Annie sighed and read it again. "Mirror opposites, that could mean anything... both black and white are capitalized though, so they could be referring to someone... if they hold the keys, then what are the chains?"

"_**/Our tamers"/**_ Both Krad and Selene said at the same time.

Annie nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but if they can unlock it..." her eyes went wide. "Krad, I think this is trying to say that there is a way for you and Dark to have your own bodies! And maybe even Selene as well!" She said with a squeal.

Krad's eyes went wide as well. He didn't have time to say anything though, cause at that moment, one of the windows exploded and and black streak came flying through, going straight for Krad. Krad saw who it was and pulled Annie out of the way before jumping up and flying towards Dark.

Dark glared daggers before veering away and going towards Annie, who felt her body burn before Selene appeared. Dark landed in front of her and embraced her tightly. _"Selene, thank God you're alright." _He said before kissing her.

Krad watched and anger boiled inside of him at the sight. He began building energy in his hands before releasing them at Dark, who pushed Selene out of the way and took the hit at full force.

Annie struggled desperately to get out, but Selene was keeping a tight hold. /Selene, let me out!/

_**/Annie, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good, so stop fighting!/**_ Selene told her.

Suddenly, Dark hit Krad with a huge blast that sent him flying across the room. Annie watched, unable to do anything before finally putting every bit of force she had into trying to get out. It worked. Once she had her body back under her control, she ran over to Krad knelt beside him. "Krad, are you alright?" All she got from him was a weak smirk though. Annie looked up to see Dark approaching and stood up, putting herself between him and Krad. "Don't you dare come any closer Dark."

Dark glared. _"Annie, move."_

"No." She said firmly.

"_Why are you trying to help him? He kidnapped you!"_ Dark yelled.

Annie shook her head. "Dark, he has been nothing but nice to me since I've been here. I'm not going to let you hurt him just because of your idiotic hatred for him!" She yelled, glaring up at him so hard it caused him to take a step back. "Now, I'm sure your here to take me back, but if you lay another hand on him I swear I'll make sure the rest of you're somewhat immortal life is miserable!" She said.

Dark took another step back. _"Fine, but come on, lets go." _He said before turning around and heading towards the window he had broken.

Annie turned back around and knelt beside Krad again. "Will you be alright?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

Krad gave her a smile. **"I'll be fine. I heal quick."**

Annie smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess I've got to go then. I'll see you around though." She said before beginning to stand up, but before she could, Krad grabbed her arm a gently pulled her closer. Annie's eyes went wide as their lips touched. The kiss was short, yet it left her breathless, her face a bright red. Krad smirked and winked. Annie then stood up and walked away, looking back over her shoulder only once to see him smiling at her. She appoarched Dark, who had missed the whole thing and touched his wings, which immediately turned into Wiz.

"_Hey!" _Dark complained.

Annie just ignored him. "Hey Wiz, do you mind if I borrow you for the way back?" She asked.

Wiz replied with a simple. "Chu." before turning into a pair of black wings on her back.

"Thank you." she said before flying off, forcing Dark to use his own wings.

On the way back, Annie couldn't stop thinking about the passage that she and Krad had found. Could there really be away to give Krad, Dark, and Selene there own bodies? Her lips still tingled from the kiss though, and Annie smiled at the thought.

To be Continued

OMG! What a suprising turn! Ok, so I didn't get half of the stuff I wanted to put in here done, but at least I got this chapter done. So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Tell ME MY LOVING FANS! **Gets knocked out by Krad**

Annie:**Blushes** my first kiss...

Selene:**Rolls eyes**


	12. Black and White

ReSi: ** Dodges bullets and other objects that are thrown at her. ** I'm so sorry you guys! I can't believe I haven't updated in over 2 years! Hopefully this chapter will help you all to forgive me and my laziness.

Selene: Serves you right though if they do hate you now.

Annie: Don't say that Selene, ReSi has been busy. She just graduated and has had a lot of issues in life lately

Selene: She still could have written something.

ReSi: Sorry...

Selene: Whatever, just get on with the story.

ReSi: Since when have you been so mean?

Selene: Since you decided to not post for over a year.

ReSi: Oh... anyways, on to the disclaimer! Dark, you do it!

Dark: Sigh... ReSessimoure101 does not own DNAngel, only her characters and the plot. There, is that good enough?

ReSi:... I guess...

Love Beyond Fate

Chapter 11

Black and White

Three days past and soon, things seemed to go back to normal in the Niwa household.

Well... all except for Annie. So far she had refused to go to school, and had even told Emiko that she did not wish to help Dark for a while. She refused to speak to Selene, and had even gone so far as to block her from her thoughts, so that Selene could not hear what she was thinking. She didn't speak to anyone, and rarely came down to eat.

Others were beginning to worry about her and many of them believed that she was pouting, though it was far from the truth. In reality, she had been spending the past three days flipping through a giant book, looking for any clues that would help her with the riddle that she and Krad had been looking at before Dark had come and 'Saved' her from the Hikari Castle. The book was one of her family's, and it held a description of every single one of the Hikari artworks. She had so far found nothing that would give her even the slightest clue as to what the riddle could be pointing to, and she was nearly completely done with the book.

Annie sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour and let her head drop on her desk with a loud thump. 'This is impossible!' She thought to herself as she let out a groan. 'Black and White has got to be something special for it to be capitalized, but other than that, there is nothing to tell me if its a name, or the title of an artwork, nothing!' She sighed again and lifted her head slowly, turning the page. She gasped as the format of the book changed, and the title at the top of the page held a new font.

Most Powerful

The title caught Annie's attention immediately, and she soon spotted the names of the artworks and was amazed at what they were:

The Black Wings

The Silver Wings of Love

The Wings of Setting Dawn

Black and White Reflection

Annie nearly jumped up and shouted as she read the last title. She quickly reined in her excitement and began reading the section that spoke about Black and White Reflection. "It is said that this piece was created as a foil to The Black Wings. Though the true power is only known by those in the Hikari family. Since its creation, this piece has never been seen, supposedly for the power it holds within. The location is currently unknown." She leaned back and thought about what it said. It really did not give her much information, but it was a start. She closed the book and sighed, laying her head on her desk. She wondered if it was time for her to go back to school, if only to talk to Satoshi.

She needed to get a copy of the riddle before she could do anything else. She could only remember a bit of it, which was frustrating her a lot more than most things would. Annie turned her head and glanced out her window before deciding to go out for a walk. Daisuke and Dark were out on a job, so her aunt and the rest were busy watching him on TV. Annie stood up and walked over to her window, opening it so that she could climb through and crawl onto the tree right outside.

Once she reached the ground, she looked around, trying to think of where to go that she would be able to not be found, though she knew that wouldn't be too hard to do. She decided to go towards the south of town, where she remembered Daisuke telling her about an old abandoned mansion that he had been to with Dark. She walked along the streets, noticing that no one was around at all, even though it was not even that late. "They must all be watching Dark." She said with a roll of her eyes before continuing down the street towards the old mansion.

A gust of wind flew past her and caused her to shiver, realizing that she had forgotten to put on a jacket before she ran out of the house. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued along, seeing the mansion in the distance. She hurried to it, but realized as she climbed inside that it was even colder, since the wind just flew through the large house. Annie sat down in a corner and tried to keep herself warm, knowing that if it continued to get any colder, she wouldn't be able to make the trek home. She looked down at her watch and realized it was almost midnight and that she had been walking for almost two hours. She closed her eyes and began shivering, curling up and laying on her side. Her thought kept jumping back to what she had discovered, and wondered if she would be able to find Black and White Reflection.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt a weight land across her body and she suddenly became a lot warmer. Annie's eyes shot open as she looked up to see what had covered her. She saw a white coat and immediately knew whose it was. She sat up and looked around until she spotted Krad watching her from an opposite corner.

Krad gave her a small smile as she noticed him before he walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Hello Annie." He said.

Annie smiled brightly and sat up straighter, putting the coat around her shoulders. "Its good to see you again Krad." She told him. "What brings you out tonight? Shouldn't Satoshi be trying to catch Dark or something?"

Krad chuckled, "I asked him to give me the night to fly around, I needed some time to stretch and I wanted to be myself for a while." He explained to her.

Annie noticed that he didn't have his wings out and wondered if that meant that he and Satoshi were starting to get along much better with the prospect that they could be separated. That thought made her think about what she had learned earlier. "Krad, I almost forgot, I discovered something about the riddle that we were looking at." She told him, excited about the fact that they might be able to find the answer together.

Krad looked a little surprised at what she said, but was interested in what she had discovered. "Really? And what did you find?"

"I found that the Hikari's created a artwork called Black and White Reflection, which matches the first part of the riddle, though no one knows where it is, and I forgot the rest of the riddle..." She informed him.

Krad chuckled a bit. "It talked about how that stupid bird would be able to find them and that they were hidden in shadow, unable to be seen unless they were dyed by the eternal guide." He told her.

Annie thought about it a minute before she came up with a plan. "Krad, we need to tell the Niwa's and Dark, that way we will be able to work more, and we can get you and the others your own bodies." She told him, knowing that it would be difficult to convince Dark that Krad wasn't that bad, but she hoped that she would be able to do it.

Krad was worrying about what Annie was thinking about, but didn't say a word as she thought.

Annie suddenly stood up, spooking Krad. She looked down at him and smiled. "Lets go!" She said, holding her hand out to him.

Krad raised an eyebrow and looked up with her before taking her hand and standing up. "And where is it that we are going?" He asked.

"Back to the Niwa's house, we need to tell them about the riddle if we are going to find Black and White Reflection." Annie told him before climbing out the way she came in.

Krad followed her outside before he closed his eyes and his wings appeared. "We should fly there then I guess." He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he trusted Annie, so he was going to go along with it.

Annie nodded before she allowed Krad to pick her up and fly up into the sky. She guided him to where she was staying and they touched down in front of the house before Krad allowed his wings to disappear once again.

"Looks like they are still awake. I'll go in first and tell them that you're here, and try and get them to see that you're not here to hurt them." Annie said before handing Krad back his coat. She gave him a smile before walking into the house and making her way into the living room, where everyone was sitting, talking about the night's job. Dark was still out, which made her a bit worried.

/Don't worry so much, I'm sure they will agree to it, though you may have some trouble with Dark./ Selene suddenly said.

Annie jumped a bit, not expecting her to speak. /How do you even know what I'm doing?/

/Just because you blocked me from your thoughts doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying./ Selene said.

Annie sighed and let the subject drop before she went to do what she had planned.

Ten minutes had past and Krad was leaning against a light post when the door opened and Dark walked out with Annie and the other Niwa's behind him. "Greetings Dark." Was all Krad said before he turned to Annie. "I'm guessing things went alright?"

Annie nodded and walked over to him, a smile on her face. "They agreed," She told him. "But..."

Krad was worried about what the conditions were. "But what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Aunt Emiko wants to give you a complete wardrobe change and has asked for you and Satoshi to stay here with us." She told him before grinning and looking at her aunt. "Isn't that right Aunt Emiko?" She asked, earning a nod and a smile in return.

Krad smiled down at her before looking over at Dark, who was glaring daggers at him. Krad merely gave him an amused look before a chuckle slipped from him. "This should be interesting. Sure, I'll stay, Satoshi has no problems with it as well." He told them before looking at Emiko and giving a bow. "I leave myself in your lovely hands madam." He told her.

Emiko blushed a bit before shaking it off. "Ok then, enough. Lets all get inside and get you settled for the night. We all need some sleep. And stop glaring Dark, you're going to get wrinkles like that." She told them before ushering them inside. She made sure that both Annie and Krad ate something since Annie hadn't eaten all day and Krad had used a lot of energy that night before she set up an extra bed in a spare room in the house before sending everyone off to bed.

Daisuke had switched places with Dark when they came in and he left, saying that he had to get to sleep because he had a test in the morning. Krad walked Annie to her room, which was right next to his. No words needed to be said between the two of them, but instead Krad just leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking to his room.

Annie smiled before walking into her room and going to bed, thinking about how things were starting to get interesting.

~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~


End file.
